


Shiny and New

by AkiraHakuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bentley Car Sex Challenge (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro
Summary: Crowley is up to no good with his car.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Shiny and New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at this crack challenge. I tried

“Crowley, what in blazes are you doing?” The angel came upon the demon suggestively stroking his Bentley when he stepped outside. They were supposed to be getting dinner together.  
“Sorry angel, I just got this baby detailed and she is sooooooooo shiny.”  
“I don’t care what you do with your blasted car! Just..go do it somewhere else if we aren’t going to have dinner!”

The demon looked at Aziraphale with a smug grin. “If you let me fuck you over the car, I’ll buy you lots of dinners.”

...”Find a garage, demon.”


End file.
